zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zeldapedia YouTube Page
= Project Status = *The Legend of Zelda (In Progress) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *A Link to the Past *Link's Awakening (In Progress) *Ocarina of Time *Majora's Mask *Oracle of Seasons/Ages (In Progress) *Four Swords *The Wind Waker *Four Swords Adventures *The Minish Cap (In Progress) *Twilight Princess *Phantom Hourglass *Spirit Tracks *Skyward Sword Last updated on 7/11/2010 --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) = Discussion = I was wonder what people would think about having an official Zeldapedia Youtube page. On it videos of trailers that Nintendo has could be added. This way when these videos are embedded on the pages they wouldn't contain watermarks or openings from whatever press site they were taken from. I could upload the video files directly from Nintendo's press site, which would ensure they are the official versions in their original resolution. Anybody have any thoughts about this? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I've started it up for now. I have only replaced the trailer on the Skyward Sword page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what could be done about all the boss videos. I'm open for any suggestions though. Should the admins also have access to the youtube page? --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think so. That way the admins could add or edit videos for when you are not around. Say if you don't mind when you have a chance could you go and replace the trailers for some of the older games as well such as Twilight Princess or Spirit Tracks? Oh and BTW I was wondering if we should add a message at the beginning or end of each video saying something like "brought to you by Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda wiki" and include a link to our site. That way we could possibly attract new users. Again its just a suggestion and one that I'm really not sure about myself.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If somebody could make the intro I could start adding that in. Should we have it be the intro or at the end? Also how should I get the password to the admins? --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually great with Youtube and know how to work pretty much everything on the site, if anyone wants my help. I visited the account and noticed you just have a playlist option and no separate thing for videos. That is really inconvienient, so you might want to change it.Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll change the page so it also had individual videos instead of just playlists. That would be great if Mr Kmil and others would be willing to battle videos. Mr Kmil, do you want me to give you the login info so you can upload and manage videos? --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Aggreed.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I completely forgot about that little fact. I'll go and take care of that now. Birdman5589 (talk) 03:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Here is what I went with, "The Legend of Zelda themes, characters, and games are the property of Nintendo. Zeldapedia does not claim ownership of The Legend of Zelda series." Birdman5589 (talk) 04:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. I noticed it and got it fixed pry while you were telling me to fix it. I think I got them all fixed now. Thanks though. Birdman5589 (talk) 04:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Page Management Assuming we can get more videos for this page (boss battles mainly), how should it be managed? As of now I have the commenting, rating, and video responses disabled for all the videos I have uploaded. I also have comments disabled on the actual page. I figured this would be best to prevent trolling. I also haven't been accepting friend requests or setting up any subscriptions on the account to keep it "clean". Also should we try to get a few more people that have access to the page? Maybe find a couple people that are reliable and already have Youtube accounts that would be willing to help out. (Oni for could be such a user for example). Also how should we get videos that people make but don't have access to the account uploaded? Should we have people use a service like YouSendIt and have it sent to a special e-mail? I did set up an e-mail account that is only tied to the Youtube account that could be used for this. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I cant get higher quality images :( Oni Link 11:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I noticed I said that by mistake afterward and was editing my comment to include more but then you said that which would of edit blocked me. Anyway I want to say that I too think people should be allowed comment on the videos and channel trolling isnt that big a problem. Also Ive already sent a friend request to the channel Oni Link 11:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont have access to any capturing or editing software. That's the reasons why all my videos are badly done with a video camera. I could buy software but I live in a rural area and would probably have to go to the capital before I could find a shop that would sell what we need. Oni Link 11:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ill look into it. As long as it doesn't cost a bundle I'm on. It has been something I'd like to do for a while. Oni Link 11:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an account and would be glad to help, however like oni I can't do much with pics or vids.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have changed the commenting settings and have added both Oni and Hylianhero777 as friends. If anybody else wants to be added as a friend send a message with the friend request so I know who it is. I have also sent Oni the login information in a message in his Youtube account. Who else should I add to help out and how many people should we try to get on the account? Also does anybody have any ideas for a different channel background and icon? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is the new look http://www.youtube.com/user/ZeldapediaVideo. What do people think? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to be working fine for now. Maybe we should add it to Zeldapedia's news or would it be a bit early for that? Oni Link 10:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) A Link to the Past I think I'm going to try to get some videos from A Link to the Past. I have done the opening to see how the quality is. Any feedback on the quality would be greatly appreciated. The video is on the The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Prologue page. Looks good.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks terrific, but can you try to get one without the title screen? The title screen really isn't part of the Prolgue, which is why I am asking.- McGillivray227 21:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get the title screen cut off and then re-upload sometime tonight. If nobody complains about the quality, then I will start doing a play through of A Link to the Past to get boss videos. My computer can only handle up to SNES and GBA games while recording video, so footage from newer games is out of the question for me as of now. So if this trial with A Link to the Past works, I'll start doing the games I can one at a time. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::So is there anybody who has the capabilities to record say OoT, MM, TWW, and TP videos? I may sound I bit crazy in saying this, but I think all videos that we have on this site, should be from our youtube page. It's just something novel, having cut-scenes, and boss videos, and whatnot, be our own.'-- C2' / 01:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's hard to come by working GameCube files that work and my emulators are actually my recording software, so those are may take a lot longer to get. If I can get a controller that works with my computer, I'd be more than happy to work on the Nintendo 64 titles. Like the new version of the Prologue, by the way, Birdman. - McGillivray227 03:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you have an N64 controller you could get something like this http://www.retrousb.com/product_info.php?cPath=21&products_id=82 if you are willing to pay a little. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I believe I am done with all the videos we need from A Link to the Past. I have all the boss videos (including the ones you fight again in Ganon's Tower), the opening, the ending (without the credits), and even a bonus of Chris Houlihan's Room. Can anybody think of anything more or is it safe to say that A Link to the Past is complete? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The Minish Cap Errr, hey everyone, Minish here. Um, if it's alright, I was planning on covering The Minish Cap for the YT channel- I'm a n00b though, um, at YouTube, so I don't know if multiple people can upload to the same channel, though- I use a quality that has a large filesize so I can't email stuff... Err, here's an example of my recording. You can check it out here. Anyway, what are you guys' thoughts on this, can I cover TMC, and if so, can multiple users upload to the channel or whatever? Thanks :P -'Minish Link' 19:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How large is the file size and what type of file is it? Also how are you recording the video? (screen recorder, built in recorder in the emulator, ect.) --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Filesizes have been under a gig so far, and I'm using the built-in recorder emulator. -'Minish Link' 21:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Update As of now I'm still working on A Link to the Past, Mr. Kmil is doing the original for the NES and will then is planning on working through the handheld games, Minish Link is going to do The Minish Cap, and McGillivray227 will possibly be starting on the Oracle games. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT McGillivray227 is currently working on Oracle of Seasons --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick question on videos. Right now I'm almost done with A Link to the Past (was set back by having to do a clean install on my computer). I was wondering though, should I record the second times of fighting Armos Knights, Lanmolas, and Moldorm in Gannon's tower? If I do should I include them in the A Link to the Past playlist or should I just have the main boss battles in the playlist? Thanks for any feedback. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can make a decision like that, but maybe, just a suggestion, they could be under Ganon's Tower (A Link to the Past).AmazingLink (talk) It'd be nice to have a video of the Dark Links only your using the SNES version arent you? Oni Link 07:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I did use the SNES version but I could get the GBA version and either play through or try to find a save online right before it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If you can get videos for all the Palace of Four Swords bosses and info for the palace of Four Swords in general it'd be great. I'm still confused as to how you get to it and whether you need the whirlwind sword attack to get in or can only get it after beating the Palace of Four Swords. Oni Link 13:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You get ten Courage things in Four Swords on that same profile. If we could, at the moment, LLEEOO provided all POTFS bosses on VIE 2!! AmazingLink (talk) I have an emulator and the ROM but I can't seem to find any save files to import that work, so I'm going to have to do another whole play through to get to the PotFS. I'll get to it eventually but don't know how quick I'll be. If anybody could find a save (.sav) file that works I would appreciate if you could post the link for it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I'm not sure I can get the Palace of the Four Swords videos done at all. You have to have done certain things in the Four Swords part and I can't do that on an emulator. While I have found some saves that has the Four Swords stuff done for you so you can enter the dungeon, I haven't been able to get them to work with my ROM or emulator. Here is the link to the save that should work http://www.zeldasave.fr.st/. If anybody wants to check it out and can get it working I would greatly appreciate it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I found a way to access the PotFS and will start doing it now. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Link's Awakening Well I've now done with A Link to the Past so I figured I would get started on Link's Awakening this weekend. I'm planning on doing the DX version so there would be color in the videos but didn't know if there would be a need for the original version. If anybody has any thoughts on anything about doing Link's Awakening let me know below. Otherwise I will pry do it the same way I did the A Link to the Past videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I also have a question about what settings to use for the video. I have a sample video up here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKC2CBidHUs. The brighter and more colorful look is using the "real colors" setting while the duller look happens when using the "Gameboy colors" setting. I think the real colors looks better but the Gameboy colors is pry the more accurate emulation. Once again any thoughts are greatly appreciated. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm the bright colours do look a lot nicer but it is the intent to get as close to the original as possible. I'd say go with the bright colours because it looks like higher quality but maybe you should wait to see what others might think. Oni Link 07:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Gameboy Colors. Must be authentic and as close to the original as possible.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda (original) :Mr. Kmil has already started working on the original but thanks for the offer. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Zelda II Since I'm the only one who can play the Adventure of Link with out thinking of suicide I'd be willing to get the videos for that. I have a rom of it i dont however know any NES emulates that can record videos of game play. If someone can link me to one I'll be able to start in a couple of days time. Oni Link 10:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC)